Sweet, Sweet Revenge
by XxMRAYxX
Summary: With Miku's sudden rise in popularity, Luka's jealous and angry. So she plans to take out her revenge on Miku. Will Miku be able to stand it? Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Luka was frustrated. Why was Miku getting all the good ratings?

The only songs she got the most popular was "Just Be Friends".

She decided to talk to the girl herself, in person, just the two of them. And maybe do something a little more~

xXxXxXxXxX

"Luka-nee? You called?" Miku asked and stepped in the room, closing the door behind her. Luka smiled gently.

"Yes, here sit down next to me." She said and patted the space by her. Miku obediently sat down.

"What was it?" She asked. Luka gave her a mean smirk.

"You've been a naughty girl, Miku~" Luka said. She took Miku's hands and took out handcuffs under the bed sheet, quickly handcuffing her to her bed. Miku yelped.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked. Luka smiled.

"You'll like it. I'm going to take my sweet revenge on you." She said. And leaned in closer to her, breathing into her ear and putter her tongue on it.

"A-Ah…revenge…?"Miku asked innocently. The poor girl didn't know what she did to incite Luka.

"Yes. You took all the spotlight for yourself…isn't that a little unfair? Ne, Miku~?" Luka asked.

She started to slip her finger down Miku's body, stopping on her breasts. She started to slide her tongue down the girl's face and neck, making sure to make hickeys along the way. Then she started massaging her small breasts. She loosened the tie around her neck and started to rip the shirt down until she could part it to her breasts. Her nipples were cute, Luka squeezed them and rubbed them, while Miku moaned. Then she started rubbing circles around her nipples. Miku bit down on her lips, trying hard to resist the temptation to yell out for her to touch her. But it was growing harder and harder with every passing second.

"T-Touch me…please…!" Miku begged. Luka chuckled.

"No." She refused. Miku gasped. "Are you ready for your torture, Miku-san?"

"Oh…." She groaned at the lack of Luka's touch. "P-Please!"

She ignored her pleads and slid her hand through her skirt, in her underwear. Miku moaned in pleasure at having her clit rubbed, but then moaned in pain when Luka rubbed it too hard, and kept rubbing it even when she was really wet.

Luka's fingers were wet, she licked it.

"Oh, naughty are we? I knew you liked this~"

"Y-Yes! I do! It feels so good!" Miku cried, this sex was like a drug, and she wanted more of it.

Luka said nothing and thrust two of her fingers into Miku's hole. She thrust her fingers in and out-hard and fast. Miku's moans piled ontop of each other the more faster she went.

"Ahh! Luka! Luka!" Miku moaned. Luka didn't deny the fact that her own underwear was getting wet by this. And she felt the urge to masterbate, but she kept going.

She knew Miku was going to climax and quickly tore her fingers out, stopping her orgasm from happening.

"Eh?" Miku gasped. "P-Please…!"

She swung her body at Luka, because she was handcuffed. Luka stood up and went to the door.

"No. My sweet revenge, dear Miku-san, my sweet sweet revenge." She walked out. Leaving Miku ravaged and wanting so much more.

* * *

MRAY SAYS~

Okay okay. We all have those days or fans that hate Miku for being a bitch-mainly stealing all the fame. But I'm not hating on her-no! Love Miku, let's just twist things a little~ :)

And I kind of started believing Luka was like this ever since I saw this one Miku vs. Luka vid (don't remember the name, sorry kiddos) where they fight over their master and then Luka stabs her. Fin.

I'm not really sure if I want to continue this. Though I did plan it to be mutli-chapter.

So, comments please? :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Oh so I'm back. Sorry for the long update, internet is a freaking bitch sometimes. And school. But I blame the internet more...XD

Thanks for the reviews! And the alerts! I give you guys a fat chapter in response:

* * *

Luka had come back an hour later, when she made sure none of the other Vocaloid's would come by her room.

"Miku-chan~ I'm back~" Luka said cutely but grinned evilly.

Miku looked up and her eyes lit up at Luka. But she frowned. She was tortured, chained to Luka's bed. She tried to touch her pussy with her feet, but that would result in cramps, so she stopped. She also tried to rub against something, but another failed attempt. So she had stayed on the bed, exposed and ravaged, waiting for Luka's judgement.

"Luka-nee. What did I do?" She asked. Luka kept her grin, but inside, she frowned. She couldn't tell Miku just now, right? It would spoil all the fun she could have~ She took out a digital camera and looked at Miku.

"Miku-chan. You know what this is." She said as she took a picture of the exposed Miku. Miku whimpered and looked away.

"W-Why are you doing this?" She asked and looked up at Luka, the tears hanging right next to her eyes. Luka's heart jumped. She tightened her jaw. If Miku was going to be this cute, then her plan was going to fail and she would end up falling for her. But she wasn't going to do anything to Miku's pretty—disgusting! Yes, that's what she meant to say. Miku's disgusting face.

"Think hard." Luka said. She crouched down before Miku's pussy, spreading her legs farther and looking two fingers opening her hole. But it wasn't filled with her horny juices. Looks like Luka was going to have to do something before getting another shot. "These photo shoots are going to make you very popular." Luka said and smiled up at Miku. "Think of it as a boost to your already renowned fame."

"Uh-oh…you're not really horny, guess I'll just have to turn you on~!" Luka said aloud, with a hand to her cheek. She smiled and stood up, clearly in front of Miku, and took off her shirt, already without a bra. Her large breasts displayed in front of Miku. She smiled and skipped around the room to her mirrored closet, reaching behind the clothes in it and taking out a box. She took out a bottle. It was dark colored and orange.

"This will definitely make you feel better." Luka said and nodded, holding the bottle in front of her and shaking it a little. Then she walked back to her, opening the lid and pouring some on Miku's exposed front. Then slowly poured some on her breasts. "Oh~ Do you feel it making your skin hot~?" Luka asked and almost gave her an evil chuckle. Miku gritted her teeth, trying not to give in, but ohhhh…

Luka brought her hands to Miku's breasts and massaged them, making one hand rub circles in the fluid around the nipples. Miku moaned.

"T-Touch my nipples!" Miku begged. "Pull them! Bite them!"

Luka grinned ruefully. "Already horny? Just from this?" She sighed. "Alright, just this once okay?" She pulled on one of her nipples, hard with her fingers, squeezing them in between her two fingers. Then she rubbed the liquid from the other nipple and brought her lips to it and sucked it. Miku dove into a frenzy of moans. Luka brought a hand down to her breast and massaged it. Then Luka stopped. Miku looked up and stopped moaning.

"Aw~?"

Luka smiled and dominated her on the bed. _This is for revenge, Luka. This is to satisfy your lustful desires…Not to fall in love along the way._ She reminded herself. Then she lowered herself and kissed Miku forcefully, grabbing her lips with her own, and pushing her tongue through the purse of her lips. Ha, Luka could crush any man's resistance, what chance did Miku have? Their tongues fought, but Luka's was the attacker, winning dominance over Miku and deepening the kiss. As they kissed she rubbed her body against Miku's, their nipples rubbing against each other. She moaned into the kiss, but it was carefully disguised by Miku's many many moans. They kept going, until Luka stopped and slowly parted, a small trail of drool linking their lips together.

"That was fun, huh?" She asked, and smiled evilly. She turned around and checked Miku's pussy, it wasn't wet enough. She huffed in mock disappointment. "Well, you're not _as_ horny, I guess I'll just have to do more~!"

Miku almost moaned in excitement at those words. Luka brought out two fingers before her lips and kissed them, making scissor motions with them before going to Miku's pussy. She traced the perimeter of Miku's hole, teasing her, putting some of her juices on the hole, but Miku whimpered, wanting her to do it. She couldn't take the foreplay, it was too agonizing. Then Luka looked back at her with her eager grin and thrust her two fingers into Miku. Miku yelped in surprise and then pleasure. Luka thrust the fingers in and out, making intricate motions within her but not hurting her. She had practiced the art of masturbating carefully.

"Faster…ohh…faster…!" Miku begged and moaned. But by the time she was already worked up and was beginning to feel the climax, Luka brought her fingers back out, causing Miku to whine.

"No no no, dear Miku. I've got much more to do to you." Luka said and brought the camera she put on the floor up to Miku's pussy, and put it at an angel that she could see Miku's infamous face before shooting. This way, it wouldn't be called someone else's ass.

CLICK.

"This is only the second of your punishments, I'll come back in a while to do more, 'kay~? See you Miku-nee~" Luka said cutely and put on her shirt before skipping off.

* * *

I've got more planned, believe me~ C:

uhhh forgot what that liquid was that turned you on, and I don't feel like looking it up (especially since I'm on our family computer and it's kinda weird if I go look up dildos or something).

And btw, thanks to the reviewer (readers note: I am one lazy author) for telling me the song was scissorsoid~ Yup! That's what it was~

Stay tuned, I promise more updates from now on~


End file.
